Cache/Goodbye bloc
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2335.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 07:58:00 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Goodbye bloc Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Goodbye bloc « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Goodbye bloc (Read 1214 times) President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Goodbye bloc « on: October 17, 2015, 07:31:40 PM » Well that was a great ride while it last but I think its time to end my addiction of bloc it is not because of toxic meta or shitty tumblr kids who got triggered 24/7 but it is myself to blame due to IRL workload. I wish I could have stay in bloc for longer but I don't think it is actually even feasible for me to stay any longer. Thats why I announce my immediate retirement from bloc as well as naming Chaos as my successor of NAM. I generally had no regrets regarding of my actions in this game especially my involvement with this shitty meta filled with NEET and tumblr kids who got triggered so often from some shitty bantz. I really want thank my friends as far back as 1.0 within Brotherhood of Zion such as CoG/Seth (who are the only ones left from the original cohort) without them I wouldn't be staying in this game at all and without them I wouldn't know that 4chan is actually a fun place to shitpost without consequences. My only regret is to leave this game when my old friend Seth returns to bloc after a year of absence. I'm so sorry man.... Quote from: Large Man on October 17, 2015, 10:24:52 AM RIP fellow autisimo, you were a big guy for all of us. I hope your plane flies safely through the skies. It's a shame that you never got to see the fire truly rise. B-but leaving this autism simulator was part of my plan. Quote from: Tihomir on October 17, 2015, 10:28:14 AM RIP in peace. Thanks my friend. Quote from: Coldoldgold on October 17, 2015, 10:33:10 AM See you next week Lee. See you in steam. Quote from: maniacgxz on October 17, 2015, 10:46:43 AM it was a honor serving whit lee I will never forget fighting against SPQR dogs under your leadership you will be missed Thanks m8 it was fun while it last. Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on October 17, 2015, 11:16:47 AM Stop the pity train, no one truly leaves bloc. He'll be back in a month or so or as another account. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THE NEXT PART OF MY PLAN. Quote from: Memesquid:Ascendent on October 17, 2015, 11:23:00 AM As the person who drove him from the game, I claim his title of "King of the Shitposters". Everyone can be one if one can surpass my post count. Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on October 17, 2015, 12:16:59 PM Rest in peace, friend. May you raid with the guild like the old days on the other side. It was actually 10x more fun than I was in BAMF. I doubt I would had such fun raiding like the old days on the other side. Quote from: Lyranistan on October 17, 2015, 01:46:10 PM See you next Friday. See ya Quote from: Lykos - on October 17, 2015, 01:58:29 PM Another decisive hollow victory Corrected, nice to see you again Lykos. Quote from: Slim on October 17, 2015, 02:37:08 PM He's only gone because the aboriginal housing program doesn't support free internet yet. He'll be back once he summons the willpower to walk to the library and use their computers -that's if he doesn't get rundown while sleeping in the road first. One day Slim, one day. Quote from: Albertistan on October 17, 2015, 02:43:09 PM Lee confirmed for can't handle the bantz. Lets get in touch and have a nice conversation that isn't about bloc Videogames728. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #1 on: October 17, 2015, 07:38:09 PM » In all seriousness it's sad to see you go. You were a good addition to the shitposting community and I'm glad I got to know you. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #2 on: October 17, 2015, 07:39:55 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on October 17, 2015, 07:38:09 PM In all seriousness it's sad to see you go. You were a good addition to the shitposting community and I'm glad I got to know you. If i'm more autistic and had no job/interest I would have stayed in bloc. Its always great to have shitposting buddies to make this forum interesting. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Albertistan Full Member Offline 187 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #3 on: October 17, 2015, 07:44:30 PM » hmm ur a big guy aren't you Lee? Still talking shit after you quit? You know where to find Kalesh if you want to talk but I have feeling you won't want to. « Last Edit: October 21, 2015, 12:08:03 AM by Albertistan » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55877 King Istan greatest Istan http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100035 Israel in TRW I DAMNED THE NAM President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #4 on: October 17, 2015, 07:46:23 PM » Quote from: Albertistan on October 17, 2015, 07:44:30 PM hmm ur a big guy aren't you Lee? Still talking shit after you quit? You know where to find me if you want to talk but I have feeling you won't want to. videogames728: im not going to ask again, if you dont tell me who you are I'm just gonna block you Doraemon: guess you don't want to get in touch with Lee after he leaves bloc I think it is "you" who don't want to. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #5 on: October 17, 2015, 07:50:05 PM » Fuck you lee you can't leave. In any case you're always welcome to hang out with us on Skype -if you can handle the bantz that is. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #6 on: October 17, 2015, 08:04:12 PM » il still see you in adelaide vinnies lee Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #7 on: October 17, 2015, 08:08:38 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on October 17, 2015, 08:04:12 PM il still see you in adelaide vinnies lee s-see you there i guess. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #8 on: October 17, 2015, 08:24:40 PM » I pretended to hate Lee's shitposting because i'm mod shill, but the truth is, Lee was just doing what I always wanted to do Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Albertistan Full Member Offline 187 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #9 on: October 17, 2015, 08:25:06 PM » Quote from: President Lee on October 17, 2015, 07:46:23 PM videogames728: im not going to ask again, if you dont tell me who you are I'm just gonna block you Doraemon: guess you don't want to get in touch with Lee after he leaves bloc I think it is "you" who don't want to. Quote if you dont tell me who you are I'm just gonna block you nigger he was cleaning his Gook SKS that he said your ancestors built for him, he didn't feel like playing the guessing game. he has your skype because he added you, unless you blocked him for some reason. « Last Edit: October 21, 2015, 12:09:51 AM by Albertistan » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55877 King Istan greatest Istan http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100035 Israel in TRW I DAMNED THE NAM Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #10 on: October 17, 2015, 08:47:09 PM » Well Mr Lee, good luck and enjoy your freedom, your shitposting will be missed by all. I hope the aboriginal board will soon give you internet access and an upgrade in housing, until then you'll always be BAMF's favorite abbo. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #11 on: October 17, 2015, 10:26:57 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 17, 2015, 08:47:09 PM Well Mr Lee, good luck and enjoy your freedom, your shitposting will be missed by all. I hope the aboriginal board will soon give you internet access and an upgrade in housing, until then you'll always be BAMF's favorite abbo. o-okay if only my govt afford to give me free internet. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon S37H Jr. Member Offline 76 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #12 on: October 18, 2015, 12:46:03 AM » Farewell, dear Friend. See you next week Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7435 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #13 on: October 18, 2015, 12:53:05 AM » It's sad to see you go. It was good to have you here keeping the forums alive, even if you only shitpost. (No sarcasm or insults intended) Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian zippy Full Member Offline 176 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Goodbye bloc « Reply #14 on: October 18, 2015, 08:00:14 AM » See ya around Lee. I liked working with you in a previous life. Even if your hours of operation are when I like to sleep lol. Take care and stay groovy dude. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Goodbye bloc SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2